wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:Book Signing, Orem Library, Orem, UT 21 September 2010 - Tamyrlin reporting
'Book Signing, Orem Library, Orem, UT 21 September 2010' Report by Matt Hatch (Tamyrlin of Theoryland) My son (he's ten and wore his TL t-shirt) and I went down to Brandon's signing at the Orem, UT library this evening. I have the audio of the general Q&A with the audience, but nothing specific to anything WoT related, so I'm not going to transcribe that right now. After the speech and q&a, we waited for the line of those waiting for their books to be signed to end. I didn't come with a list of questions, but I figured I couldn't leave without asking a couple. So, here are the few I asked - two are ones I came up with regarding two recently discussed theories and the rest were submitted by fans via @Theoryland on twitter. Short and sweet. --- Matt: (General summarization of the attack on Rand) Moridin is speaking to the Chosen. He’s kind of pissed. He’s saying look somebody, it was either Sammael or someone pretending to be Sammael, but it was definitely one of the Chosen. Is Moridin’s assumption/belief correct, that the only way for that to have occurred was for one of the Chosen to be involved? Brandon: Someone very high up would have to have been involved. Matt: (Laughter) I should have phrased the question differently… Brandon: '''Someone very high up would have to have been involved. It didn’t just happen. '''Matt: When you say high up, do you mean marked or someone with great power? Brandon: 'Someone with great influence and power among the, the um…the, among those who follow the Shadow would have to have been involved. '''Matt: '(Laughter) So, are you suggesting that it may not have been just one person? '''Brandon: I said what I said (smiles). (Sorry Terez – made up these questions on the fly, so they weren’t very good, but it’s something to chew on. Next.) Matt: 'This has to do with the Luckers’ Shiny Dragon theory. Masema mentions having a vision, someone tells him to kill Perrin. So, my question, was the individual telling him to kill Perrin a male or female? '''Brandon: '''He saw a male. '''Matt: '''He did, but was the individual a male or a female? Brandon: (Laughs appreciatively and pauses) '''Brandon: '''Yes, yes he was a male or a female. '''Matt: '(Laughs) Was the individual a male? 'Brandon: '(Thoughtful, deep intake of breath, pause) 'Matt: '…as classically defined by his physical…(laughter) 'Brandon: '(Says, yes I get what you are asking)… 'Matt: '...I’ll say it this way, does this individual have the soul of a man or a woman? '''Brandon: mmmhmm. (pauses looking up for a good twenty or thirty seconds) Brandon: '''Female. '''Matt: Excellent. Matt: '''The other question I had…someone wants to know if you are ever coming up to Ontario, Canada? '''Brandon: We did have a Canadian Con invite me. 2012? (Asks his wife) I would really like to do a Canadian tour next fall, since I don’t have a tour scheduled, since there are no books coming out next fall. So I might try to do a Canadian tour next fall. Matt (for WSB): The next question is from a TL’er. Did Ishamael’s healing of LTT back in the prologue of TEOTW, create the same doctor-patient bond as when Nyneave healed Egwene? Brandon: '''No, not that I know. I think that I would know, but no. '''Matt: The last question…Mitchell asks, can we expect an epic Rand/Elayne/Aviendha/Min reunion? '''Brandon: '''I’m so glad you said reunion. (Small group of people erupt in laughter) '''Matt: '''You were wondering where I was going with that... (More laughter) '''Brandon: '''RAFO, Ask again later. URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?p=111453#poststop Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans